


Peri-dote

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Ovipostion, Pregnancy, The title is a pun btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot's constant doting on a pregnant Jasper, is starting to wear her mate down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peri-dote

"Okay, I'm done adjusting the pillows. Oh, and remember if you fall asleep do it on your side." Peridot rested her chin in her palm as she scanned Jasper over and over again with her eyes. "Perhaps I should had gotten you one of those body pillows to assist with that." 

She couldn't had sighed even if she wanted too, that would just lead to Peridot readjusting the fortress of pillows around her. It was rather cute at first, seeing Peridot constantly dot on her while she was heavy with a clutch of eggs, but now it was just annoying. Jasper could barely lift a finger without having Peridot become a worried mess over her. 

"You know Greg can only afford so many pillows, I have more then enough thanks to you." then she made the fatal mistake of squirming on an attempt to find a comfortable spot among her prison of pillows that surrounded her on the bed the crystal gems had set up just for her.

"Here, let me try to adjust those." 

"It's fi-" but it was too late, Peridot was already rearranging the whole layout of pillows. Fluffing each one for what seemed like the thousandth time. 

"There, is that sufficient?" Peridot asked as she took a step back. To admire her handy work.

This was just going to go on all day, in fact it has a couple of times. Peridot would usually spend every waking moment adjusting and readjusting the pillows around her on the bed. But it didn't stop there. If Jasper attempted to get out of the pillowy bed, Peridot quickly rushed to her side and escorted her back to her bed prison. Refusing to let her leave or lift a finger. If she wanted something to eat Peridot had to fix it up for her, instead of Jasper doing it for herself. It didn't help her mate was a terrible cook. Thank diamond for microwaveable food. 

"It's fine." Jasper replied, holding back a snarl. Why must Peridot be such a worry wart? 

"What about the amount of fluids you're taking in? Are you staying hydrated?" Peridot asked.

"Peridot, you are literally with me all day. You know how much water I drink." she muttered. 

"What about amount of sleep you get?" Peridot questioned. 

"Same as before."

"So roughly around eight hours or s-"

"No, I mean you watch me while I sleep. You should know." Jasper scoffed.

"True." Peridot mused, as if proud of keeping Jasper under this kind of observation. "I found recently that you have been getting an extra half an hour of sleep." She placed her chin in her palm and thought about it. "Perhaps it's the recent change in your diet, you have been eating more whole grains. Maybe we should go over what you consume again?"

Oh for the love of diamond, not this again. Jasper didn't know how much more she can take before these eggs came. That was it time to pull out the big guns. She hated having to do this, but at this point ANYTHING was better than this.

Jasper slightly tilted her head to one side, giving Peridot those big sad eyes she was capable of making, which was a complete transformation to her normally fierce and feisty glare. She reluctantly gave a flutter of her eye lashes and pouted her plump lips.

"Couldn't we... cuddle instead?" 

Blah, she hated doing this. But it was better than having Peridot worry and dwell on her, and Jasper did enjoy a little affection.

Peridot's expression soften as soon as Jasper requested that. Immediately she tossed a few pillows from the bed and onto the ground to make room for herself on the bed. She then plopped herself next to Jasper, one hand going behind Jasper's back, and the other on her swollen stomach, rubbing the swell affectionally. 

"I guess we could spare a few minutes." Peridot mused softly.

Jasper grinned, works every time.


End file.
